Blood Therapy
by DeathDaisy
Summary: *one-shot* The Salvatore brother's, finally seeing the light, decide together to start their belated sibling bonding by tackling what's been in their ways for years. Stefan/OC Celeste


**.**

**Hi! **

**I'm here with another one-shot that was a stress-reliever more than anything! My first ever Stefan and my first ever short-haired OC! whoohoo!**

**Thanks for T1gercat for telling me to cut down the preppyness down lol, LOVE YOU HUN!**

**soo, the reason to why he actualy donated blood...it's damon's fault. and damon's muse isnt telling me why soo...live?**

**ENJOY!**

**.**

"What are we doing at the hospital Damon?" Stefan's voice asked, crossing his arms looking at the scene of people walking in and out the grand building.

"because we're working on your self control this week, Stef" Damon smirked back, copying his brother's posture.

It's been weeks since Elena changed into a vampire, which followed up both brother's finally seeing that light. That they weren't really in love with her. That they we're still healing the gapes in their hearts that Katherine left behind.

Damon and Stefan bonded more than they have in years. Ever since the 18's, if someone kept score would have said.

The constant roller coaster those two Salvatore brothers have been through in their hundred and sixty so called vampire years, was hopefully over.

But again, no one was keeping score.

Stefan shifted his weight, clenching his jaw,

"you're going to donate blood, bro" Damon said, a smidge of his signature smirk apparent underlying his innocent smile,

Stefan narrowed his green eyes, "but Damon, that could potentially be harmful….just imagine a human actually getting the blood in surgery and bam everything is fixed, this is a bad idea dam-"

"we'll steal it back!" Damon blinked innocently, patting his brother's shoulder walk in front of him, he fully knew the harms of haing vampire blood in the hospital. The Merideth-elena situation spoke to its self,

"if anything happens" the younger Salvatore started his usual lecture,

"relax, nothing's happening" the raven haired man said, stuffing his hands in his pockets, "I think"

The lighter haired man clenched his jaw, following his brothers through the double glass doors, almost immediately getting hit with the strong smell of hospital detergents.

And blood.

The smell was over whelming, making the younger Salvatore's head spin as the rich smell hit him. He clenched his jaw, jerking a deep breath before holding it in,

"you okay?" Damon asked by his side, his icy eyes looking him over, encouraging him to continue.

"yeah" he said shakily.

"good" his one worded answer came, as the two went up to the desk,

Damon told them that Stefan's donating blood, an overly preppy nurse kept yapping about blood donations,

"Every two seconds someone in the U.S. needs blood."

"More than 44,000 blood donations are needed every day."

"A total of 30 million blood components are transfused each year in the U.S. (2006)."

Damon gripped his balled hands, before looking at the brunette square in the eye, "you shut up" a smirk playing on his lips as the nurse's quietness filled in the noisy air.

She showed them to a room with another nurse in and left them,

The room itself was painted an yellow color with a few hospital beds placed around,

"here" the much silent redheaded nurse led them,

"simple four-step process: registration, medical history and mini-physical, donation and refreshments." She smiled, going through

"everything's perfect here, take the blood" Damon chirped to the redhead, her blue eyes widening before blinking, a confused look taking over her face for a second before disappearing replaced by her normal smile,

"yeah, medical history's clear, everything is fine, the whole donating time takes about 10-12 minutes" she smiled, disappearing out the door before walking in with two other girls, a brunette and a blonde sporting a pixie cut,

"here you go Celeste," the redhead said, swiftly poking the needle in the blond's artery.

Stefan turned around, stopping breathing all together, stopping his face from vamping out.

"is he okay?" the pixie-blond asked, blinking her wide blue rimmed brown eyes at the unusual behavior,

"first time, afraid of needles" Damon shrugged, patting his brother's back.

"it gets better" she smiled, her eyes trailing Stefan's back, "trust me"

Stefan clenched his jaw, the gentle drip of the needle was all what he heard as the dark red colored liquid started falling.

"Stefan?" Damon asked,

"I'm good" Stefan muttered back in a hushed strained voice,

The nurse looked at Stefan sympythaticly, leading towards the bed next to the blonde, "relax" she said, as she swiftly plucked the needle in.

Stefan's eyes were so focused on the blood dripping out of the blond beauty that he barely noticed, up until Damon nudged him in the ribs,

"I'll be back" Damon said, again, apparently,

"what?"

"I'll be back" Damon glared at his brother, raising an eyebrow,

Stefan gave him 'the glare', Damon just shrugged, "we're at the hospital anyways" the older Salvatore said, winking before walking out.

"gee thanks Damon!" Stefan rolled his eyes, at his retreating brother.

"nice brother you've got their" the brunette said, almost running after Damon

"yeah" Stefan's one worded answer was, his blood lust completely wiping out his personality,

"hmm" the blond hummed, "I'm Celeste by the way"

"unique name" Stefan offered back, still clenching his jaw

"I'll take that you're Stefan?" she said, running a hand through her growing pixie hair cut.

"yeah" Stefan said again,

"cool" Celeste said her own one-worded replay before returning to her phone.

Stefan shifted on the crisp stupid paper that was laid on the bed.

Celeste laughed, typing something furiously on her phone,

"so I take it you already donated before?" Stefan said, regulating his breathing, trying to stop the murderous ideas from looming in his brain. Distraction was needed. Now.

"me?" she looked up from the phone, as Stefan nodded slowly, "i've been doing it ever since I was 17…every 56 days" she stated, her bangs barely falling over her eyes, "annoying" she muttered to herself, fixing it back again,

Stefan chuckled to himself, "why so?"

"its annoying? 'cause it never stays in place" she said huffing it up.

"no, why you donate blood" Stefan smiled at cute rosy color filled her cream cheeks,

"oh, that too…it was mom's habit, and I'm not afraid of needles..she's always donate blood, she used to say that it saves people..I even got her blood type, O neg" the girl answered,

"used to as in…I'm sorry for your loss" Stefan somberly said,

"uhh, yeah" the girl chocked up, "she passed..how'd you know?"

"you talk about keeping her habit alive" Stefan said, sending the blond a small smile,

"well, yeah, I'm supposed to be over it, 4 years so far, but" she choked up, her brown eyes turning misty, "yeah, she never got to see me graduate"

"you can't really forget all about her you know" he clenched his jaw, "I never knew my mom" he almost whispered,

"I'm sorry" the blonde said in the same hushed tone, blinking her eyes rapidly, averting her eyes to the green-covered white phone,

"its..okay I think…it was harder for my brother though" Stefan said, creasing random shapes on the hospital bed.

"yeah" she awkwardly said, toying with her phone.

"but I got to say, I like your hair"

"thanks" was her automatic response, her hand creeping up and running through it, "rash decision"

"I normally don't like short hair, but it's cute" he smiled,

"again, thanks" she laughed, "oh it was long alright, till here" she held her hand to her bust, "but yeah, rash decision"

"oh well" he shrugged a shoulder, "let me guess, you cut it at this special place so they can make wigs out of it?"

Celeste frowned, "why do you read my mind?"

Stefan laughed, "I do not. You just fit the type"

"and what type is that"

"the type that doesn't like to waste anything" he said back, with a smile, easing up.

Truth is the sweet smell of blood wasn't as pungent as it was when they first walked in. getting used to it. And the lust was still by check, merely because he was fascinated in the conversation he was having with the blond besides him.

"you make me sound like such a Mary-sue" she rolled her brown eyes,

"Mary-who?" Stefan questioned,

She looked at him funny before deciding he was serious, "it's a type of character where all they do is perfect, selfless, yada yada yada"

Stefan's brows creased together, "okay, you're not a kind and selfless person?" he questioned

"what?" she raised an eyebrow at his behavior. He was being a dead fish just moments ago!

"just the way you look, act and move" he shrugged, marking out, "and the hair"

"thank you…I think" she rubbed her neck,

"okay bro, all done" Damon smirked, walking back in,

"Damon, this is Celeste," he turned to the blonde, "this is my brother, Damon"

"yeah, my friend was gushing all over you" she blurted out, "sorry, where is she anyways" she muttered to herself.

"Damon?" Stefan raised an eyebrow

"yes brother?" he said all innocent, wiping the corner of his mouth, "we gotta run, where's that pretty redhead?" the leather clad man asked,

"she's called Tori" the blonde piped up, toying with her phone,

Damon shrugged, before walking out again,

"and that's Damon"

"I kind of figured"

"I meant personality wise" Stefan laughed,

"I'm done keeping up with you, mister"

"you sure buddy?" he asked, throwing her a sideways glance,

"well.." she started before a brunette entering through the door, a happy ditzy look printed all over her face.

"May..what have you done?" the short haired blond asked,

"nothing" she chirped, "aren't you done yet?"

"would you be a sweetheart and call Tori?"

"the redhead?"

"yes May" the blond rolled her eyes at the spring in May's walk,

"can I have your number?" Stefan asked, looking at the girl toying with her phone,

"uh..why not? Hand it over" she said, rose coloring her face and neck, "and there,"

"thank you _Celeste Hope White_" he read the name she saved,

"I love my name"

"I do too" Stefan said with a smile, ringing her phone as it buzzed in her hands,

"and I'll save you as?"

"Stefan Salvatore"

"done" she said, looking up from her phone just as the three other named people walked in.

"oh, all done" Tori laughed, plucking the needle out of both of them, hurrying with a plaster over it, handing both of them some orange juice,

They all walked out their separate ways,

"what did you do to the brunette?" Stefan asked Damon,

"she was calling for it! You should have seen her in the hall!" the older brother exclaimed, walking out getting hit by the fresh air,

"and you never disappoint,"

"what happened between you and the blond?" Damon shot back,

"Celeste? Nothing"

"nothing?" the older Salvatore raised his eyebrows.

"now what are we doing with the blood?" Stefan asked, holding out his jacket a tiny bit,

"beats me" Damon shrugged

**.**

**So? how was it? *bites lip***

**ya'll think he's going to call her?**


End file.
